Plants vs. Zombies: Battlezone
Game Info Plants vs. Zombies: Battlezone is a game created by TacoLauncher. The game is heavily inspired from games such as Battle Cats and Cookie Wars. There is no specific story to the game (other than fighting off zombies in story mode). The creator of this game game encourages people to help, so if you would like the help, contact me here! Gameplay Like said in game info, this game has gameplay mechanics very similar to Battle Cats, Cookie Wars, and Clash Royale. Two people (or against a CPU) will face off in a battle. Once the battle starts players will gain 1 sun every 3 seconds, and they can spend those sun to summon both plants and zombies to rush to the other player's base and do damage to it until destroyed. Plants cards can be unlocked in specific ways, the most common being through chests. You can only have 8 plants in your team. If you win enough, you gain seed trophies. Seed trophies get you to new battlezones, where you can obtain new cards! There are a total of 14 battlezones (could change). Ways to unlock cards To unlock things such as plants, you must get chests. Chests can be bought from the store or can be obtained through quests. Each chest has a different amount of cards that you can get. (More chests to come in the future) Battlezones Battlezone 1: Your House Welcome to your house, where everything started! These plants can be obtained once you reach battlezone 1. Click through the slideshow to see each plant. This battlezone contains 6 commons, 4 rares, and 2 elites. To unlock this battlezone, you will need 0 seed trophies, you unlock it at the start of the game! PvZB Peashooter.png PvZB Small-Nut.png PvZ Battlezone (7).png PvZB Peastorm.png PvZB Oak Archer.png PvZB Coconut Sniper.png PvZB Cycloque.png PvZB Citron.png PvZB Squash.png PvZB Carrotillery.png PvZB Plantern.png PvZB Witch Hazel.png Battlezone 2: Dessert Desert Welcome to the dessert desert, a whole land of delicious delicacies! Watch out for the cake quicksand! These plants can be obtained once you reach battlezone 2. Click through the slideshow to see each plant. To unlock this battlezone, you will need 100 seed trophies. UNFINISHED Extras Official Google Slide There is a slide where the plant and zombie card graphics are made, you can also check out the slide for some sneak peaks. Here Game Icons Throughout updates, sometimes the game icon will change. Below is a full log of all of the icons. PvZB Icon 1.0.png|Version 1.0 Update Log The list of updates for PvZB. 1.0 *PvZB is now in its early release! *Battlezone 1 development 1.1 *Battlezone 1 is officially complete! *Iceberg lettuce removed (will return in a future battlezone) Trivia *This is TacoLauncher's first game in a very long time, his first game since returning to PvZCC. *The player was originally going to be able to play with both plants and zombies, but it was scrapped due to idea complications.